Of a different magic
by Corruptsoul
Summary: Theres another threat in Hyrule, awakened by a young girl of a different magic, from a far away realm unknown to those in hyrule, Link will have to save the day again, Will her assistance be a good thing or a bad thing?
1. Default Chapter

--Corrupt: Ok people! This is my first story ever! So please be gentle with the reviews if it sucks!--

I Shouldnt have tried to keep myself awake that day…the day that would change my life, and determine my future, though I would have never thought this…unless of course I was losing my mind. I mean, what harm could come from playing a video game in the middle of the night? Well I suppose I should have listened to my mother, instead of ignoring her, and screwing up my sleep schedule by staying up to late, and sleeping all day the next day. I couldnt go to sleep, it was practically impossible, I was wide awake, and bored. 

I sighed, and moped over to my bean bag, in front of the television. I flopped down onto the bean bag sighing in boredom, leaning over to my Nintendo 64 , and flipping the switch. The pretty music…the calming hoof beat…the swirling purple vortex…The swirling purple vortex!? What the crap!? I gaped at the screen, and strange as it seemed to me, I thought I had started to swirl with the screen. That was all I could grasp before I passed out, the reason unknown to me. 

I wasnt sure how long I was out. The only thing I was aware of when I woke up was a nice splitting headache, I felt like I hadnt slept in two weeks, my head was pounding miserably. I looked around tiredly squinting, vision blurry. I didnt notice that I couldnt feel anything when I first woke up. When I did start to feel my surroundings I was quite uncomfortable when I felt cold wet…grass?

Where in the world…I blinked a few times, and scanned my surroundings, there was a wall to my left, that had absolutely no purpose in being there. The more I took in my surroundings , the more familiar it seemed to get…But that idea was insane, I was sure to be dreaming, but it all felt so real, I couldnt be in Hyrule if this was real…or could I? I only remembered flopping down in my bean bag, and a pretty purple swirly design. This was so unspeakably strange. 

Why not make the best of this then? I was in Hyrule after all. I grinned as I thought about my situation. If I was in Hyrule…then Link was sure to be there….I would just have to find the cutie! Now where could he be? My answer came running toward me from behind. The loud fast hoof beats scared me shitless, as I twisted around. My eyes grew about 3 times as wide as they were when I saw a huge horse bolting towards me at an alarming pace. I didnt even get a chance to run aside before I felt a very hard object…felt like steel or something similar…But who cares what the object felt like!? That friggin hurt! I couldnt even scream. I simply blacked out, either from the pain, or the hard blow to my head.

--Corrupt: So how was it!? Hope you liked it! Review or die!!!--


	2. Who the hell are you!

--corrupt: here it is people! Chapter two! Hope you enjoy--

I woke up hours later I was sure. It was daytime , and a lot warmer then it had been when I had been hit in the head with a steel object. That's when it came back to me I was in Hyrule!

I jumped up quickly, and looked around. I had been set against a tree, I could see the castle from where I stood. I had to know what had happened. 

My thoughts were interrupted with a snort, and a whinny. I looked to where the sound was coming from, to see a beautiful horse. It wasn't just any horse, I was sure of it, it was Epona. I figured I would just sit down, and think. So I sat, watching Epona munch on the grass.

I stared at the grass, twirling it in my fingers, in concentration. I slowly remembered the horse that had been running toward me the night before, that horse must have been Epona, and Epona must have had a rider! Epona only has one rider, Link!

By this point I was so concentrated, I might has well of burnt a hole in the ground I was staring at. I didn't even notice the figure approach me, I didn't even notice the shadow cast over me, as he stood in front of me. What I did notice however, was the unmistakable unsheathing of a sword.

I jumped, and looked up, my mouth dropped open, it probably would have touched the ground if I hadn't attempted to say something, what I would have sais I didn't know, but it wasn't like I had a chance, seeing the hot Link-like guy standing in front of me, was pressing a mean looking sword to my throat. He pressed it upward, forcing me to stand eye-to-eye level with him.

"Who are you!?" He asked sternly, looking me straight in the eye, with his Icy blue eyes, sending shivers up and down my spine.

I gulped, and opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. 

"Who are you!?" He asked again, furrowing his brows, and looking extremely angry.

"I'm uh.. My name is.. " I stuttered, "Val.. " I managed to squeak out, as I shut my eyes, preparing to be murdered right there.

"Why have you come here!?" he asked loudly, glaring at me. 

"It was an accident! I don't know how I got here! I was just playing Zel.. I mean uhh.. Playing ping pong! Yeah that's it ping pong!" I said with the lamest excuse I could gather.

He stared at me like I was insane, as I grinned like an idiot. I felt uneasy. 

"What?" I asked nervously, still smiling stupidly. 

"I'm sick of this! Strangers coming into Hyrule trying to take over the friggen world!" He shouted shoving the blade of his sword against my throat, I 'eeped', and backed up, closer to the tree.

"I'm not trying to take over the world Link I sware!" I squeaked, opening one eye, and looking at him. Instead of softening, he looked more pissed off, but cute I must admit. His golden bangs falling into his pretty blue eyes like that.. Woah! What the crap was I thinking!? He wasn't cute, He was shoving a 2 and a half foot sword against my throat, trying to kill me!

"How do you know my name!?" He shouted. This girl was strange, her ears were strange, her clothes were strange. Her hair was very strange, it was black. He had never seen a girl in Hyrule with black hair. It was only her hair though, and it was beautiful, long, and curly, with a sort of blue shine in the sunlight. What was he doing, she was just a young girl, she looked about 17, one year younger than himself. He was sure she was safe. He slowly lowered his sword, as she was backed up against the tree, eyes closed like she was expecting him to kill her.

I opened my eyes, as I felt the cold steel of the sword taken away from my throat.

"Ok.." He said "Why don't you just tell me about who you are, and why you are here?"

"o.. ok.. Kay" I stuttered again, sliding down the tree, scared out of my mind.

--Corrupt: Well there it was! Tell me what you think!--


End file.
